Good Luck Charm
by vanillabug
Summary: Catherine spends time with Lindsey and runs into Sara spending time with someone she never expected! ATTENTION: This is a fluffy slash fic! CatherineSaraRomance. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Good Luck Charm 1?

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: R cause I'm paranoid

CATEGORY: Catherine/Sara Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Nothing

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission

SUMMARY: Catherine spends time with Lindsey and runs into Sara spending time with someone she never expected. Catherine-Sara-Romance

**Good Luck Charm 1?**

"Mom, can you put the soda in the middle so I can have some?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, stop hogging all the popcorn, and I might think about it," Catherine said reaching for the tub.

"That's not a fair trade. I'm hungry," Lindsey whined pulling the bucket of popcorn further away from her mother.

"I'll tell you what isn't fair. I let my daughter take the day off of school, take her to breakfast, buy her some new clothes, take her to a movie, and I can't even get a little popcorn," she said tickling Lindsey's side.

"Mom ... stop ... okay ... Mom!" she tried between giggles.

"Well, are you gonna share?"

"Yes, Mom. Here," she said catching her breath.

Catherine reached into the bucket and grabbed a handful of popcorn. She happily munched away and then kissed Lindsey on the cheek.

"I've had fun today, Mom. Thanks for letting me stay home."

"I've had fun too, Linds. Besides, it was a half day at school anyway."

"Do you think that's the reason we're the only two people in the theater this early?"

"Probably Linds. But, that just means we get the whole back row to ourselves," she said reaching for more popcorn.

Just then, the door to the theater opened and a little red headed girl about Lindsey's age ran into the theater.

"Candace Owens, you get back up here right this second," a voice by the door said.

Catherine and Lindsey watched as the little girl slowly walked with her head down, back up the stairs to the door.

"Sweetheart, what have I told you about staying next to me? I don't want something bad to happen to you," the female voice said softly but sternly.

Catherine thought that she recognized the voice. She turned to try and see the woman, but was met by part of the wall blocking her view around the corner.

"I'm sorry, Sara," the little voice replied.

"Sara?" Catherine said, barely above a whisper.

No, it couldn't be Sara. Sara doesn't have a child.

"It's okay honey, I'm not mad at you. Just stay next to me from now on okay?"

"Okay, I love you Sara-Bear"

"I love you too Panda-Canda. Now come on, lets go find a seat!"

"Can we sit in the middle?"

"Wherever you want honey."

At that moment, the lights dimmed and the previews started. Catherine watched as the woman walked with the little girl, hand in hand, down the steps of the theater. The twosome grabbed a row smack dab in the middle of the theater.

Catherine leaned forward in her seat trying to get a better look at the woman. She sounded so much like Sara, and she was the right build. Then an idea occurred to her. She pulled out her cell phone and began typing a message. She hit send and waited.

A few moments later, the woman in front of her pulled a phone from her purse and checked a message. The woman looked like she was typing a response and then Catherine saw her put her phone back in her purse. A moment later Catherine's phone vibrated alerting her she had a text.

"I'm in a movie. Talk to ya later --Sara"

It was Sara! But who was the little girl? Sara always said that she wasn't good with children, but Catherine knew better. Whenever Lindsey was around, Sara treated her daughter like she was the only person in the world at that moment. Catherine put her phone away and relaxed back in her seat, content on watching Sara rather than the movie.

Sara placed her soda off to the side and offered the little girl some popcorn. She whispered something in Sara's ear and as Sara giggled, she placed a kiss on the little girl's cheek. She moved the arm rest up that was between them, and the girl scooted closer to Sara, as she put her arm around the little one's shoulders.

Catherine smiled as she watched Sara interact with the girl. It had been a few months now since Catherine realized that her feelings for Sara went from that of friendship, to something more. They would work cases together, socialized outside of work on several occasions, and she would even come over just to hang out with Lindsey. The more time Catherine spent with Sara, the more her feelings for the younger CSI grew.

Catherine wasn't afraid to be in a relationship with Sara, but she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself asking a straight woman on a date, especially, a co-worker. So, much like in the theater today, she sat back and watched Sara from a distance.

Throughout the movie, Catherine saw Sara place and occasional kiss on the top of the girls head. Catherine would giggle slightly as the little girl always patted her head to make sure her hair wasn't messed up. She glanced over at Lindsey, who was totally engrossed in the movie and placed a kiss on her head.

"What was that for?" Lindsey whispered.

"Nothing, I just love you Lindsey."

"I love you too Mommy," Lindsey said turning back to the movie.

About 30 minutes later, the credits began to roll and the lights in the theater came up.

"That was the best movie ever Mom!" Lindsey smiled.

"You say that about every movie honey," Catherine replied, grabbing their stuff.

"Mom, isn't that Sara?"

"Um ... I don't know sweetheart."

"HEY SARA!" Lindsey yelled.

"Lindsey! Where are your manners? You don't yell in a theater!"

Sara turned around at the sound of her name and waved at the two in the back row.

"Mom, incase you didn't notice, we are the only four people in here," she stated before running down the aisle to Sara.

Catherine grabbed her purse and made her way down to her daughter. Lindsey was releasing Sara from a hug when Catherine made it down to them.

"How ya doing Lindsey?"

"Mom, let me stay home today and we went to breakfast, and shopping and ... well ... a movie ... duh," she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Sara, I told her not to yell," Catherine said resting her hands on Lindsey's shoulders.

"It's okay Catherine. Besides, there is no one else in here but us!"

"That's what I said!" Lindsey replied triumphantly.

"Well, great minds think alike," Sara added winking at Lindsey.

"Ewwwwwwww!" came a voice from behind Sara.

"What is it honey?" Sara asked.

"I reached under the seat to get your purse ... and ... and ... I brushed my arm on the seat and I touched something gooey!"

"Oh, Candace, honey come on. We gotta get you cleaned up."

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Lindsey added.

"Tell ya what Catherine," Sara said placing her hand on Catherine's arm, "I'll take the girls to the restroom, if you can grab our stuff."

Catherine stilled when Sara touched her arm. Her hand was so soft and gentle, it sent shivers down her spine.

"What? ... um ... yeah ... okay ... I'll meet you guys in the lobby," Catherine stuttered.

Sara gave Catherine's arms a slight squeeze, "Thanks Cath," she said taking the girls to the restroom.

Catherine watched until Sara and the girls left the theater and then collapsed in a seat. A simple touch from Sara made her fumble words and act like a teenager. She sighed at her love sick self, as she picked up Sara and Candace's stuff.

She walked out of the theater and made her way to the lobby . She couldn't contain her smile when she saw Sara holding Candace's and her daughter's hand, as they swung around in a circle. When Lindsey noticed Catherine walking towards them, she ran over to her Mom.

"Mom guess what? Guess what?"

"What honey?"

"Candace invited me to go get ice cream with her and Sara. Can I go?"

"Well, honey, you know you can't go out with strangers."

"Candace isn't a stranger!"

"She is to me," Catherine said eying Sara.

"Oh, Catherine, I'm sorry," she said moving Candace in front of her, "Catherine this is Candace. Candace this is my friend Catherine. She works with me."

"Very nice to meet you Miss Catherine," she said extending her hand.

"You too Candace," Catherine smiled shaking her hand.

"Candace is my ex's daughter. They are in town for a conference, so I just had to spend time with my Panda-Canda," Sara finished scuffing Candace's hair.

"Whatever Sara-Bear!" Candace said getting a little embarrassed.

"Okay Mom, now you know her. Can I go?" Lindsey begged.

"I guess so," Catherine said.

"Now, wait a minute Lindsey. We invited you and your mom," Sara added.

"Does she have to come?"

"Lindsey!" Catherine said in shock.

"I'm just kidding Mom!" she said taking Candace's hand and skipped towards the exit of the theater.

"Well, don't I feel loved," Catherine muttered walking with her hands on her hips.

Sara looped her arm through Catherine's, linking them as they walked, following the girls outside the theater.

"Oh, believe me Catherine. You're loved," she smiled at the blonde.

Catherine's head snapped to the side as she met Sara's eyes. Catherine saw something that almost looked like desire reflected in Sara's brown pools.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked playfully

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Sara replied

"If I didn't know any better Sara, I'd say you were flirting with me," Catherine teased, gently bumping her hips against Sara," Oh, wait, let me guess your next line, 'In my dreams' right?" she smiled.

Sara leaned into Catherine and whispered "Sometimes dreams can come true."

To Be Continued…………..


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Luck Charm 2?**

Catherine stopped dead in her tracks at Sara's statement.

"Relax, Catherine, I'm just kidding," Sara smiled as they caught up to the girls.

Lindsey and Candace were giggling as Sara and Catherine walked up.

"And what is so funny?" Sara asked, releasing Catherine's arm inching towards Candace.

"Nothing," Candace tried to say with a straight face.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing," Lindsey added trying to help Candace out.

"I think someone is lying to me," Sara said beginning to tickle Candace.

"No! Sara-Bear. Stop!" Candace giggled

"Tell me what's so funny."

"Nothing Sara ... I swear ... " she managed to say.

"I'm never gonna get it out of you am I?"

"No way Sara-Bear!" she yelled in defiance.

"Fine," Sara pouted giving up on torturing Candace

Catherine watched Sara interact with Candace and her heart began to melt. She had never seen this playful side of Sara before and she wished she could see it more often. She was brought back from her thoughts when Sara huffed and moved to the back of the car. Sara winked at Catherine as she passed her, letting Catherine know a game was being played.

"I think you hurt Sara's feelings," Catherine said playing along.

"Oh, she's fine ... I think," Candace replied with a worried tone. "Sara-Bear?" she asked walking to the back of the car, "I'm sorry," she let out as she was lifted into the air by Sara. "Put me down!"

"What do you say Panda-Canda?"

"Please!"

"That's better," she said kissing her head, setting her back on the ground.

"So, I remember something about ice cream?" Catherine announced.

"Hooray!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Hey, Sara, why don't I drive and I can drop you guys off back here? I mean its on our way home."

"I don't know, do you think the girls will get along?" Sara joked.

"Come on Candace! Our car is the blue one" Lindsey said dragging Candace to the car.

"I guess we can take that as a yes," Catherine smiled.

Sara glanced over at Catherine gazed at the blonde. Hair half up, half down, very little make up, sunglasses perched on her head, to Sara she never looked more beautiful. She tried to convince herself so many times that her feelings for Catherine were just friendship. But, she found herself in moments like this just studying the beauty that was Catherine Willows. The woman her heart desired.

"What?" Catherine's voice interrupted

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, um" she reached her hand up and gently caressed her thumb on Catherine's cheek, "It's just ... popcorn" she said brushing the imaginary piece away.

"Oh," Catherine replied meeting Sara's eyes.

Sara let out a breath as she moved her hand from Catherine's cheek. Catherine immediately missed the contact and moved her own hand to touch where Sara's had been.

"Thanks," Catherine managed

"Yeah, sure ... anytime"

"Mom, Sara lets go!" Lindsey yelled from the car a few feet away.

"Coming sweetie," she replied

Sara looked away from Catherine and down to her feet. She walked a few steps a head of her and looked back. Catherine still stood tracing her cheek. If Sara didn't know any better, she could have sworn that just for an instant, Catherine felt something for her too. Catherine looked up and met Sara's eyes and smiled. Maybe pursuing Catherine wasn't such a lost cause after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a small argument from Catherine, Sara paid for the gangs ice cream and they walked the short distance to the park. The girls ran to the play ground and Sara and Catherine found a bench and just as they sat down, Sara's phone rang.

"Hello?…………Oh hey……….How was it?…….No way……….How boring……..Yeah but you always were like that………Don't lie!………At the Madison Park…….Well, I ran into a coworker of mine with her daughter and Candace and her just hit it off, so we grabbed some ice cream and headed here……….Oh yeah she loved it………Well, where are you now…….um take a right at Chamberlain and straight down the road and veer left and you can find the park from there……..I just wish you were in town longer……….Me too………It was a good idea. I missed her……..no left, see you still don't listen to me……….we are right by the playground……okay see ya in a few….bye"

"Your ex?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, coming to pick up Candace. They have a flight in a few hours. I wanted as much time as I could with Candace, so we agree to meet somewhere when it was time and they would go straight to the airport from here."

"I have to tell you Sara, I have never seen this side of you. So happy, carefree and just well ... alive."

"I am human Catherine"

She placed a hand on Sara's knee.

"I didn't mean it like that Sara. It's just at work, we are all different people and I am so happy that I can see the real you," she smiled.

Sara looked in Catherine's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you Sara," Catherine whispered in Sara's ear.

"Hold that thought cause in a minute you may not feel the same way." Sara replied.

"Nothing could change my mind honey ... nothing," Catherine said pulling back slightly.

"I just don't know how you're gonna feel about Lindsey being around me when you meet my ex," Sara sighed.

"Nothing can be worse than Eddie," Catherine laughed slightly.

"I sure hope so, cause here comes my ex," Sara said getting up to greet the approaching figure.

"Hey you," Sara hugging her ex, "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Catherine took a deep breath, and stood up to face the man who broke Sara's heart. God help her if she didn't kill him for causing Sara pain. When she turned around she was surprised and shocked at what she saw.

"Catherine this is my ex-wife Laura Owens. Laura meet Catherine Willows."

"It's a pleasure Catherine."

"Um … yeah … um … you too," Catherine said still slightly shocked.

Laura looked at Sara puzzled as Sara looked at her feet.

"Let me guess, you didn't know Sara is gay?" Laura asked.

"No I didn't" Catherine said trying to get Sara to look at her.

"You told me you weren't seeing anyone, but honey, it looks like no one is seeing you either," she placed her hands on the sides of Sara's face, "Seeing what I loved for so many years. What happened to that Sara?"

"MOMMY!" Candace yelled from the swing sets.

Laura turned away from Sara and waved at her daughter.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry honey but you have to say good-bye to Catherine's daughter we gotta get going."

"Okay," she sighed

Laura turned back to Sara.

"And you Miss Sidle, if this woman here is all that you say she is, then you better snatch her up before someone else does."

Sara's head snapped up and darted from Laura to Catherine. Catherine's mind just registered what Laura had said and brought her hand to cover her mouth. A look of betrayal came across Sara's face as she looked at Laura again.

"Oh shit," Laura said knowing she said something she shouldn't have.

"Sara?" Catherine asked

"Catherine, she just mentioned what good friends you guys were and she was happy to have a friend in Vegas. That's all I meant," Laura said trying to cover up for Sara.

"Is that all Sara? Just friends?" Catherine asked.

Sara took one look at Catherine and decided it was now or never.

"No Catherine, that's not all," Sara whispered.

"What?" Catherine asked not hearing what Sara said.

"I said no, Catherine, that's not all you are to me."

Catherine let out a breath she was holding and looked Sara in the eyes.

"Good cause you're more than a friend to me. Much more," she smiled.

"Okay, I don't think this is a conversation that an ex wants to hear," Laura interrupted.

"Hey, who's the one who went back to her husband," Sara said smacking Laura in the arm.

"Don't you start with me Sara," Laura grinned.

"Mommy do you have some paper? Candace is gonna give me her e-mail and we are gonna talk everyday," Lindsey asked running up to the group.

"Of course honey," she said still reeling from Sara's confession as well as her own.

The girls exchanged e-mail addresses and said there goodbyes. Candace then walked over to Sara.

"Come here Panda-Canda," she said picking the girl up in her arms.

"I wish you lived closer Sara-Bear. Then I could see you everyday," Candace said sniffling.

"Well, yesterday I gave your mom a present for you that you can open when you get home that will solve that problem okay?"

"What is it?" Candace asked

"You're just gonna have to open it when you get home Panda-Canda."

"But Sara-Bear … "

"Don't give me those puppy eyes young lady."

"I love you Sara-Bear," she sniffled leaning her head into Sara's neck.

"Oh, I love you too Candace. You call me anytime you want okay," Sara said trying not to cry.

"Anytime?"

"Anytime," she said setting her back on the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you Sara-Bear."

"I already miss you my Panda-Canda."

"I always hated those nicknames," Laura muttered.

"You just wish you had one Mommy!" Candace stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Bye Catherine, Lindsey write me everyday okay?" she said hugging Lindsey

"I totally will. Bye Candace," Lindsey said

"Bye sweetheart," Catherine added.

"Honey, go ahead and hop in the car. Mommy will be right there."

"Okay. Did I say I love you Sara?" Candace asked.

"I can never hear it enough honey, I love you too," she said giving the girl one last hug before she walked to the car.

"Catherine it was nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Laura"

Laura walked over and pulled Sara into a hug. When they pulled away, Sara's hands rested on Laura's hips and hers rested on the sides of Sara's face.

"Now remember Sidle, you can't spell Kiss without Sara Sidle."

"And you can't spell Love without Laura Owens."

"S.S." Laura smiled

"L.O" Sara replied

Laura leaned forward and kissed Sara lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"I'm always here for you Sara."

"Thanks Laura. Tell Mitch I say Hi"

"Yeah ... right ... " she laughed as she walked away.

Sara waved as the car let the park parking lot. When she saw Candace waving through the back window, she finally let a few tears spill from her eyes. Lindsey walked up beside Sara and took her hand and held it in her own. Catherine mimicked her daughters movements and took Sara's other hand. She laced their fingers together and squeezed gently.

"Hey Lindsey, Sara's gonna hang out with us tonight. Is that okay?" Catherine asked.

"Awesome Mommy! We'll make you happy again Sara," Lindsey said leaning into Sara's leg.

"I want to make you happy Sara," Catherine whispered.

"You always have Catherine," Sara replied.

"Come on Sara! You're coming to our house!" Lindsey said as she led them back to the car.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Luck Charm 3?**

The ride back to the theater was spent listening to Lindsey chat about her afternoon with Candace. Every now and again, Catherine would glance at Sara, Sara turned her head and as soon as their eyes met, each would turn away shyly. Both Catherine and Sara were nervous as to what would happen next.

They both admitted they had feelings for each other, but it was in a tense moment. Both had their insecurities that feelings were stated that weren't necessarily the truth. Sara being Sara, was the most insecure, especially since Catherine had a daughter. She thought there was no way that Catherine could ever fall for a woman.

Catherine on the other hand, was still reeling on the fact that her feelings for Sara may not be so out in left field in Sara's mind. Catherine knew so little about Sara until today, and was pleasantly surprised at what she was learning about the younger CSI. The more she found out about Sara, the more attractive she became to Catherine.

They pulled into the theater parking lot and Catherine found a spot a few spaces from Sara's car.

"Mom, I thought that Sara was hanging out with us? We need to make her happy," Lindsey asked from the backseat.

"I don't know honey. Maybe Sara's tired. It's been a long day for her."

Sara looked at Catherine with a slightly saddened expression.

"Yeah, I am kinda tired. I should go. I had fun today with you Linds."

"I had fun too Sara. Candace is really cool!"

"Yes, she is sweetie," Sara sighed, "Well, I should get going. I'll see you at work Catherine," Sara said leaving the car.

As soon as the passenger door closed, Catherine let out a deep breath and let her head fall on the steering wheel.

"I really wanted Sara to come home with us," Lindsey chimed from the backseat.

"Me too honey," Catherine sighed.

"Well, then go get her and make her come with us!"

"Should I?"

"You didn't even talk to her when she was leaving. She seemed sad. I don't want her to be sad."

"Me neither baby," Catherine said getting out of the car.

Sara was walking with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Sara! Sara, wait up!" Catherine yelled catching up to her.

"Catherine, what's up?" she asked softly.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, you dropped me off. And I'm tired," she said beginning to walk again.

"Are you really, or are you running away?" Catherine asked as they reached Sara's car door.

"Catherine, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything. I'll see ya at work," she said opening her door.

"Did you mean it?"

"Just drop it Catherine."

"Did you mean it Sara?"

"Doesn't matter," she muttered.

"It does to me. Answer my question."

"This day has been emotional enough Catherine. Let's not get into it."

"Sara, please," she stated moving closer.

"What do you want me to say Catherine? That every time I see you my heart starts to race. When I'm around you I fumble my words. That you are all that I seem to think about. All day, everyday, for the longest time. Is that what you want to hear Catherine?"

"Yes."

With that simple word, Catherine moved into Sara and pressed her lips hers. Sara immediately wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. Catherine responded by wrapping her arms around Sara's shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Catherine took control and traced the outline of Sara's lips asking for entrance. Sara complied as she ran her hands up Catherine's back. Catherine's tongue met Sara's in a heated battle for dominance. Sara's hands ran up to Catherine's shoulders and down her arms, removing Catherine's hands from her shoulders. She laced Catherine's fingers in hers and brought their joined hands down to her side. Sara was the first to pull away from the kiss.

"Catherine," she whispered.

"Catherine leaned up and captured Sara's lips in a quick kiss.

"Not really how I fantasized our first kiss, but it wasn't bad," Catherine teased.

"You mean you, ... about me?" Sara replied trying to form words.

"For quite a while Sara," she said, giving their joined hands a gentle squeeze.

"But, a minute ago you all but shoved me out the car door and ... " Sara said confused.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did. 'Sara looks pretty tired. It's been a long day for her' I mean talk about an abrupt ending," Sara replied looking at her feet.

"I was trying to give you an easy way out. It's been an emotional day, I mean with Candace, Laura and then my little declaration. It's just heavy stuff to deal with. After what you said, and I what I said, I didn't know if it was in the heat of the moment, or what it was."

"Was it just the heat of the moment Catherine?"

Catherine looked down at their joined hands and took a deep breath. She leaned forward and kissed Sara gently.

"No," she said softly, "It wasn't just the heat of the moment."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's a relief. I don't think I could pretend this never happened. I don't think I want to," Sara confessed.

"Tell ya what, Have dinner with us tonight."

"I'd love to."

"Oh, okay."

"What you don't want me to?"

"No, no, of course I do. I was just expecting an argument that's all," Catherine laughed.

"Expect the unexpected," Sara smiled.

"I'm learning that."

"Catherine, I don't want to screw this up," Sara whispered.

Catherine raised her hand up and placed it on the side of Sara's face.

"Honey, right now, its just dinner."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be honest with you. I do want more than just dinner with you, eventually. But for right now, I just wanna spend time with you, get to know you. I wanna hear anything you wanna tell me. I wanna try to be everything you need me to be. Colleague, friend, partner ... lover."

Sara was incredibly touched by Catherine's heartfelt words she quickly kissed her and pulled Catherine into her arms.

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that."

"I have a lot more to say if you wanna hear it. If you wanna try."

"More than anything," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear.

Catherine pulled away from Sara slightly with her hands clasped on the nape of her neck

"Then have dinner with Lindsey and I," Catherine smiled.

"I already said I would."

"Just making sure. Does six sound okay?"

"Perfect."

Catherine began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked.

"I was just thinking how happy I am that I told Lindsey she could stay home from school. Who knew one little decision could change my life."

"I am just happy that Candace picked that crappy movie," Sara laughed.

"I have to admit, it is better than some of the other ones Lindsey has made me watch through the years," Catherine smiled.

"How do you think Lindsey is gonna feel about ... ya know ... us ... me?"

"First off, Lindsey loves you. She thinks you're the coolest thing since sliced bread. And secondly, well, wait till dinner and if I know my daughter, she will give you an honest answer," Catherine teased.

"What does that mean?"

Catherine gave Sara one last quick kiss and stepped away from her.

"You'll have to wait and see," Catherine replied beginning to walk away.

"Hey Catherine?" Sara called.

Catherine turned back to Sara as Sara took her hand in hers. She lifted her other hand and brushed her thumb across Catherine's cheek, as she pressed her lips to Catherine's in a more gentle and slow kiss. After a moment Sara pulled her lips away and smiled. She leaned into Catherine so she could feel Sara's breathing next to her ear.

"See you at six," she whispered.

She gave Catherine's cheek a kiss before she hopped in her car and drove away. Catherine walked back to her own car with her fingers tracing her lips. She had kissed Sara, and Sara kissed back. She couldn't contain her smile as she opened the door of her own car.

Catherine climbed in and noticed that Lindsey crawled up to the front seat. She looked over at her daughter who's smile was as big as Catherine's.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," Lindsey said trying not to laugh.

"Lindsey?"

"It's nothing Mom."

Catherine eyed her daughter as she started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and made their way home.

"Sara's coming over tonight."

Lindsey busted up laughing.

"Okay young lady what is so funny?" Catherine asked.

"Mommy and Sara, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lindsey laughed.

"Watch it young lady," Catherine warned as they pulled into their driveway.

"Oh, I did Mom!"

"Lindsey Marie Willows," Catherine said shutting off the car.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Were you spying on me?"

"It's not really spying when you are making out in a parking lot Mom!"

"Lindsey ... " Catherine warned.

"Mommy and Sara, sitting in a parking lot, K-I-S-S ... " she started before Catherine lunged at her daughter.

Lindsey opened the door to the car and ran up the steps to the front door.

"You better run Lindsey!" Catherine called after her daughter.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Luck Charm 4?**

"Mom, Sara's here," Lindsey said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't hear her knock," Catherine replied wiping her hands on her apron.

"She didn't. She's standing outside."

"Lindsey, you didn't let her in!" Catherine exclaimed taking the apron off.

"She's been walking back and forth outside for a few minutes. She hasn't actually come to the door yet."

"Are you serious?" Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, come look," Lindsey said dragging Catherine to the window by the door.

Catherine couldn't contain a giggle at the site before her. Sara was pacing back and forth in front of her door holding a bouquet of flowers.

"She brought me flowers," Catherine whispered.

"She looks nervous," Lindsey said.

"She looks beautiful," Catherine corrected.

Sara was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a red v-neck shirt and a matching jean jacket. Her hair was straight, but curled under at the ends. Catherine even noticed that Sara was wearing make-up. Not a lot, but just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

Just then Sara walked up to the door and raised her hand like she was going to knock. Suddenly, she turned around and backed away only to walk back up to Catherine's door. She took a deep breath and finally knocked.

"Okay honey, how do I look?" Catherine asked straightening her outfit.

"Fine Mom," Lindsey said rolling her eyes

"Okay, go and get the door. I'll be in the kitchen."

"She's your girlfriend. You get the door."

"Lindsey, please?"

"The things I do for you Mom."

"Just go," she said shoving Lindsey to the door.

Lindsey shook her head and sighed as she reached for the door. She opened it to find no one standing there. Lindsey took a step outside and was scooped up into a hug by Sara.

"Hey Lindsey!"

"Hi Sara. You seem a lot happier now," Lindsey replied as Sara set her down.

"Well, I'm still a little sad about Candace leaving, but you and your Mom are making it hard for me to stay sad. Which is why I brought these for you," she said handing Lindsey the flowers.

"These are for me?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"All except for this one," Sara said pulling a red rose out and away from the five other white ones. "This one is for your mom."

"But I get the rest of them? Really?"

"Of course. Every girl deserves flowers. Even little girls."

"This is so cool! Thank you Sara!" she said giving her another hug, "Come on, Mom is in the kitchen," Lindsey finished dragging Sara inside.

They walked down the hall to the kitchen where Catherine stood with her back to them at the stove.

"Mom, look what Sara gave me!" Lindsey said almost crashing into Catherine's legs.

Catherine looked down at Lindsey who was holding the bouquet she thought was for her. She looked at Sara and then back to her daughter.

"Those are for you?"

"Yeah, Sara say's every girl should have flowers."

"They're beautiful honey. There is a vase under the sink. Grab the scissors and trim the ends off," she said turning back to the stove.

Lindsey walked to the sink to tend to her flowers, while Sara walked up to Catherine. She placed one hand on Catherine's shoulder and leaned down next to her ear.

"Every woman deserves flowers," she whispered pulling the red rose out from behind her back.

She brought the rose to the other side of Catherine's face and traced her cheek,

"Especially a beautiful woman," Sara finished, kissing just below Catherine's ear lobe.

Catherine shivered at Sara's husky voice and the feel of the rose on her cheek. Catherine took the rose in one hand while she turned to meet Sara's gaze.

"If that's the case, how come Lindsey's gets five and I get one?" Catherine teased.

"If I want this to work, Lindsey has to know that she is just as important to me as you are. The best way to a mother's heart is through her child. Besides, if Lindsey loves me then one day maybe her Mom could too."

"Who's to say that I don't?"

"Catherine ... I ..."

Catherine placed a finger to her lips to silence Sara's thought. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Sara's.

"I love that I can do that now," Catherine whispered pulling away.

"I am so nervous that any moment now, you're going to drop the 'Hahahaha, jokes up, I got ya Sara' bomb."

"I got ya alright Sara and I have no intention on letting you go," she smiled kissing Sara again.

"Mom, you want me to trim your flower too," Lindsey asked from the sink.

"No, honey, I'm gonna keep this one the way it is, "she said tracing the rose from the top of Sara's head down to her lips.

"Can I put mine on the table?" Lindsey asked.

"That's a good idea Lindsey," Catherine said, "Sara, can you just stir the sauce for a minute. I'm gonna put this on my night stand, I'll be right back," she finished trotting off to her bedroom.

"I hope she doesn't change her outfit again," Lindsey said moving the flowers to the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom switched outfits like, a million times before you got here."

"She did?" Sara asked taking the sauce off the burner.

"Yeah, she was acting all goofy. Do you think Sara will like this? Does this make me look fat? If that's what I have to go through when I start dating, count me out!" Lindsey sighed sitting down at the table.

"Count you out of what?" Catherine asked returning to the room.

"Lindsey was just telling me about your wardrobe changes before I got here," Sara smirked.

"Lindsey!" Catherine exclaimed turning red.

Sara walked over to Catherine and gently placed her hands on the sides of Catherine's face

"I think it's cute," Sara replied kissing Catherine's nose," Besides, I did the same thing," she finished kissing Catherine gently.

"Awwwww," Lindsey's voice echoed from the dinning room.

Never breaking the kiss, Catherine picked up a dish towel off the counter and threw it at her daughter.

"Hey!" came Lindsey's voice.

Catherine smiled into the kiss at Lindsey's response, as Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist pulling her closer.

"I'm sure both of you are very happy to play tonsil hockey, but I would like some actual food," Lindsey interrupted.

Catherine reluctantly pulled away from Sara and sighed.

"Okay, okay. Lindsey, honey, will you set the table please?"

"Here Lindsey, let me help you," Sara added letting go of Catherine's waist.

"Thanks Sara," Lindsey replied.

Catherine gave Sara a pouty look as Sara leaned down to her ear,

"By the way, your legs look amazing in that skirt. Good choice," she whispered as she went to help Lindsey.

Catherine couldn't contain a blush as Sara and Lindsey set the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the meal, Lindsey asked a lot of questions about Candace, but Sara just gave enough information to satisfy Lindsey's curiosity. Catherine on the other hand, was dying to know bout how the little girl came into Sara's life. And even more importantly how her mother, Laura came to be in Sara's life.

"You know Sara, I like you a lot more than Mom's other girlfriends," Lindsey commented.

Sara stole a glance over at Catherine who was staring at the food on her plate.

"Your Mom has had other girlfriends?" Sara asked.

"Oh yeah. Just two though. Marissa and Kelly."

"Oh really?" Sara continued loving the embarrassing look on Catherine's face.

"Yeah, isn't that right Mom?"

"Yes, honey, that's right. But Mommy was gonna tell Sara herself," Catherine responded.

Sara smiled and reached under the table. She placed a reassuring hand on Catherine's thigh and gently traced her thumb over Catherine's skin. Catherine looked up at Sara and smiled as she brought her hand down and laced their fingers together.

"Sorry. You're not mad at me are you?" Lindsey asked slightly worried.

"No, honey, I'm not mad at you, but there are some things that Sara and I need to talk about alone. And that was one of them."

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said looking sadly at her plate.

"Hey, its okay. Tell ya what, lets give your Mom a little break. You and I will do the dishes and when were done we can all watch a movie. But your Mom gets to pick the movie," Sara said squeezing Catherine's hand.

"I thought you and Mom needed to talk," she muttered.

"Your Mom may want to talk. But, I remember you saying something about making me happy. And I'm gonna be sad if your not around."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Sara said getting up, "Now lets start on these dishes," she said taking her and Catherine's plate to the sink.

"Sara is so cool Mom. I just love her!" Lindsey said before leaving the table.

"I do too Linds. I do too," she said to herself as she walked into the living room to find a movie.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Luck Charm 5/6**

Sara and Lindsey finished the dishes, as Catherine finished setting up the living room. Catherine was seated on the couch when Sara and Lindsey walked in.

"What movie did you pick Mom?" Lindsey asked sitting down next to Catherine.

"You'll have to wait and see baby," Catherine replied.

Sara took a seat on the other side of Catherine. She leaned against Catherine's side, taking Catherine's hand in hers, resting her head on Catherine's shoulder. Sara relaxed and closed her eyes as Catherine's hand squeezed Sara's hand. Lindsey leaned over and looked at Sara and became slightly worried.

"Sara, are you okay?" she asked.

"Never been better Linds, never been better."

"I wanna sit next to both of you," Lindsey said getting up from the couch.

Sara lifted her head from Catherine's shoulder and released a sigh of disappointment that only Catherine could hear. Sara let go of Catherine's hand and moved over slightly on the couch.

"I was hoping you wanted to sit next to me, cause I wanted to sit next to you too. Get over here Squirt," Sara replied patting the space between her and Catherine.

Lindsey jumped between them as Catherine hit play on the remote. Lindsey snuggled into Sara's side and Sara draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling Lindsey closer to her side.

Once again, Catherine found herself paying more attention to Sara than the movie. Lindsey was drifting off as Catherine scooted closer to the two. She placed an arm on the back of the couch, moving her hand up to play with Sara's hair.

Sara shivered slightly at the feel of Catherine's fingers brushing through her hair. She turned her head to the side to find Catherine gazing at her. Smiling, she leaned into Catherine's hand as her thumb traced across Sara's cheek. Sara sighed at the gentle touch and turned her head in Catherine's hand, placing a kiss in Catherine's palm.

Catherine smiled as she looked down at Lindsey who was fast asleep

"She's dead to the world," Catherine whispered.

"What time is it?" Sara asked.

"Just a little after ten."

"Wow, ten o'clock on a Friday night and she's asleep? How cute."

"I'm gonna take her to her room," Catherine said getting up.

"You need any help?" Sara asked shifting slightly.

"No, it's okay, I got it," she said straitening out her shirt, "Thanks though. But I would like a little glass of wine, if you wouldn't mind?"

Sara stood up, careful not to wake Lindsey, and moved in front of Catherine. She placed her hands on the sides of Catherine's neck and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Catherine's arms went around Sara's waist as Sara's tongue entered Catherine's mouth. While Sara's hands tangled themselves in Catherine's hair, Catherine's hands moved down to squeeze Sara's ass pulling Sara closer to her. Sara purred into Catherine's mouth at the contact and pulled away from the kiss breathless.

"We need to stop Catherine," Sara whispered, resting her forehead to Catherine's.

"I don't want to Sara," she pleaded.

"I'll go get the wine and you take care of Lindsey, and then we'll talk."

"Talk?" Catherine said worry evident in her voice.

"Good talk Catherine. It's a good kinda of talk," she replied kissing her again.

"Promise?" Catherine asked.

"I promise angel," she replied caressing her cheek.

She placed another kiss on Catherine's lips and walked into the kitchen. Catherine tried to catch her breath as she picked up Lindsey and walked down the hall. She tucked Lindsey in her bed, and made a stop at the mirror before heading back to Sara.

She looked at herself and giggled at the sight before her. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen, and hair out of place. She tried to straighten herself out but decided there really wasn't any point. She took a deep breath and walked back to the living room.

Sara was getting settled back on the couch when Catherine walked back in. As Catherine came around to take a seat, Sara poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Catherine. She smiled at Sara as she took a seat on the couch.

"I was so scared that I was gonna walk back here and you'd be gone," Catherine confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"No, please don't leave," Catherine whispered placing a hand on Sara's knee.

Sara moved closer to Catherine and took her glass of wine from her. She leaned forward slightly and placed their glasses on the coffee table. She leaned back on the couch and brushed a hand through Catherine's hair. When she reached the back of her neck, she traced the outline of Catherine's cheek ending with a finger under her chin.

Sara gently pressed her lips to Catherine's in a sweet kiss. Sara pulled away but kept contact with Catherine. She put an arm around Catherine's shoulders, pulling Catherine into her side. Sara toyed with the ends of Catherine's hair, while Catherine placed an arm around Sara's waist, leaning her head on Sara's shoulder.

"Hey Catherine, can I ask you something?" Sara said breaking the silence.

"Of course"

"This is what you want right? You and I? Together?"

"Yes, I do Sara. For the longest time," Catherine replied placing a kiss on her neck.

Sara let out a sigh of relief as Catherine snuggled closer to her.

"Its what you want, isn't it?" Catherine asked.

"More than anything Catherine. It's just seems so unreal. I mean, up until six hours ago, I thought you were straight."

"I could say the same thing to you Sara. Hell, you have a whole family. That adorable little girl Candace and ... Laura."

"You wanna know what happened between us don't you?"

"Not if you don't wanna tell me," Catherine lied.

"Don't lie to me. You are dying to know!" Sara said squeezing her shoulders.

"Of course I am, but I'm not gonna pressure you."

"Anything you wanna know Catherine just ask, okay? I'm sick of hiding."

"I'll listen to whatever you wanna tell me."

"Well, when I was working in San Francisco, Laura worked in the corners office. I knew I was attracted to her right away. But, she was eight months pregnant and happily married. But, we became friends, had lunch everyday together, outside work we hung out, ya know, stuff friends do."

"That must have been hard for you being attracted to her," Catherine said tracing her fingers across Sara's stomach.

"I fell more in love with her every minute I spent with her. Well, after about six months after Candace was born, Mitch left her. Needless to say, she was a wreck. Newborn, highly emotional and no one to help her."

"In steps Sara in shinning armor," Catherine added.

"I guess so," Sara laughed, " We were together almost 24 hours a day. Well, my lease was almost up at this point when Laura asked me to move in with her. I mean, we were already pretty much living together so I didn't hesitate. Now at this point, everything was still platonic. At least on her end. Then one night, we were sitting on the couch after Candace was asleep and I glance over and see her staring at me. I asked if everything was okay, and she said 'Please don't hate me' and before I could respond, she leaned over and kissed me."

Sara took a deep breath and continued.

"We got 'married' and were together for four years. Then one day, Mitch shows up wanting to be a part of Candace's life and begging Laura to take him back. In the end, Laura let him back in Candace's life but she and I stayed together. And then, I was coming home from the store one day with Candace and Laura and Mitch were ... in our bed."

"Oh Sara," Catherine sighed sitting up slightly finding tears in Sara's eyes.

"We talked and she ending up giving Mitch a second chance, for Candace's sake. I didn't blame her. I just wanted what was best for Candace and having a father was better than having to mother's. At least back then it was. So, I walked away from both of them. And about a week later Grissom called me and here I am."

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry honey," Catherine replied squeezing her knee in support.

"I told Laura that I still wanted to be a part of Candace's life and she agreed. She didn't want Candace to never see me again. That's why I am always so guarded with kids. I don't want to get to attached and have them taken out of my life. It hurt so much with Candace, so I play the "I'm not good with kids" card a lot. It's just for my own protection, and the day I left I swore never to get involved with anything who had kids."

"What? No," Catherine said as she looked as Sara, tears building in her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Luck Charm 6/6**

"Catherine, it's okay."

"Sara, I just got you in my life. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, if ya let me finish," she took Catherine's hand in hers and looked into her eyes, "I vowed I'd never get involved with anyone who had kids. But you changed all that. The moment I found out you had a daughter, believe me, I tried to push these feelings I have for you away. I didn't want to get hurt again. But Catherine, I just couldn't get you out of my head. And over time, I didn't care. You got me to fall for you. But I thought you were straight, so I stayed distant. I never dreamed I had a chance with you."

"Oh, Sara, you always had a chance with me. Eddie was the first and the only man I have been with . You know for some women, a woman is just and experiment. Well, for me, it's kinda backward. Men were just an experiment, Eddie was just an experiment. We dated, I got pregnant, and got married. It wasn't love, it was more of a convenience. I never loved Eddie, but I love him for giving me Lindsey. I don't like to admit it, but without him, that angel would have never come to be. Sara, there is just something about a woman that ... I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean," Sara said leaning forward, kissing Catherine.

Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth as he hands pushed Sara back down on the couch. Catherine settled herself on top of Sara continuously kissing her. Sara's hands roamed Catherine's back as Catherine's hands couldn't take themselves from Sara's hair.

After several moments, both pulled away breathless. Catherine nuzzled her nose in Sara's neck, and Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine. Catherine traced her hand up and down Sara's arm, enjoying their closeness.

"Sara?" Catherine sighed

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I wanna tell you everything Catherine," Sara replied kissing her forehead.

"Do you still love Laura?" Catherine asked shyly.

"She'll always be in my life because Candace plays a huge role in my life," Sara sought out Catherine's hand and laced their fingers together before continuing, "But you and Lindsey are going to be my life. No ... you and Lindsey already are my life. I wanna be with you Catherine more than you could ever know. And Lindsey, oh my God, how can you not love her?"

"You love Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

"Of course Catherine. But, I'm in love with her mom," Sara whispered.

Catherine let go of Sara's hand, and placed hers on Sara's hip. She lifted herself up slightly and looked into Sara's eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I loved Lindsey."

"And after that?"

"Nothing."

"Sara, what did you say? Please say it again."

"I'm in love with her mother," Sara reached up to the side of Catherine's face and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm in love with you Catherine. You can start running now, but I ..." she started but was silenced as Catherine pressed her lips to Sara's.

"Shhhhhh, I love you too Sara," Catherine breathed on Sara's lips before she kissed her again.

The kiss grew as Sara's tongue entered Catherine's mouth. Catherine moaned as the feel of Sara's tongue mixing with her own. Never breaking the kiss, she moved on top of Sara, straddling herself over Sara's hips. Catherine allowed her hands to run on the upper part of Sara's body. Sara hands went to Catherine's hips to help steady her on the small couch.

Catherine trailed her hands down under Sara's shirt, gently running her fingers over Sara's chest. She worked her hands to Sara's breasts and teased her over Sara's bra. Sara's body reacted immediately to Catherine's touch as she raised her hips up moving into Catherine.

Catherine smiled into the kiss as Sara's hands trailed up Catherine's side, removing her shirt along the way. Catherine broke the kiss as Sara removed the shirt up over her head. Sara was in a trance from the beautiful blonde above her. Catherine, the object of her fantasies, in nothing but a maroon bra and black skirt.

"You like the color?" Catherine teased playing her bra straps.

"Actually, I was wondering if its part of a matching set," she replied moving her hands back to Catherine's hips.

Catherine smiled and rested her knees on either side of Sara. She lifted her hips up just enough to pull her skirt up and bunch it at her waist, giving Sara a perfect view of Catherine's matching maroon thong.

Sara moved her hands and grabbed the sides of the thong and started to pull it down. Catherine's placed her hands in Sara's and interlaced their fingers.

"Naughty Sara," Catherine whispered leaning down closer to Sara face.

"I'm sorry Catherine I thought ... "

"Shhhhhhhhh," Catherine whispered before kissing her again.

After a few heated moments, Catherine pulled back just barely from Sara's lips. She placed her forehead to Sara's while both caught their breath. Catherine kissed Sara gently before moving her mouth to Sara's ear.

"Bedroom," Catherine husky voice whispered in Sara's ear.

Catherine placed a kiss on Sara's neck before standing from the couch pulling Sara up with her. The two walked to Catherine's bedroom, with Sara hugging Catherine from behind kissing her neck. When they reached the doorway to Catherine's bedroom, Catherine turned in Sara's arms. She wrapped her arms around Sara neck and kissed her passionately.

Sara arms locked around Catherine's waist, lifting her off the ground slightly. Catherine giggled slightly into the kiss, as she wrapped her legs around Sara's waist. Sara moved them into the bedroom and closed the door behind them with her foot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine woke up the next morning to an empty bedroom. The other half of the bed was made and she was alone. Catherine let out a sad sigh as she put on her robe and opened the door to her bedroom. Catherine felt like crying as she walked down the hall. Sara didn't love her. She said what she needed to get Catherine to sleep with her.

Catherine's heart was about to break when she rounded to corner to the kitchen. All her fears and doubts far from her mind when she saw Lindsey on top of the counter next to Sara who was making breakfast.

"Mommy look! Sara is here and she's making pancakes!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"I see that honey," Catherine smiled as she walked over to them.

"Good morning beautiful," Sara said kissing her.

When Catherine didn't kiss back Sara became a little worried.

"What is it Catherine? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no sweetie. I just ... when I woke up this morning and you weren't there, I thought you left." Catherine admitted looking at the ground.

Sara brought her fingers up under Catherine's chin, forcing Catherine to look her in the eyes.

"I don't ever plan on leaving you," she said before kissing Catherine gently

Sara kissed Catherine's nose as well before turning her attention to the other blonde at her side.

"I don't plan on leaving you either kiddo," Sara said ruffling up Lindsey's hair.

"So, does this mean you're my Mom's girlfriend?" Lindsey asked.

"Um ... Linds ... I," she started.

She was interrupted when Catherine snaked her arms around Sara's waist from behind and placed her chin on Sara's shoulder.

"Yes baby, Sara is Mommy's girlfriend," Catherine answered.

"YES!" Lindsey replied excitedly.

Sara and Catherine laughed at Lindsey's behavior as Sara's phone rang.

"Hey Lindsey, can you do me a favor and check who that is for me please." Sara asked.

"Sure," Lindsey said jumping off the counter.

Lindsey checked the caller ID.

"Sara, it says Laura's cell."

"You can answer it Lindsey."

"Who is Laura?"

"Well, answer it and find out goofball."

"Hello?" Lindsey said into the phone, "Who is this?…….…I'm Lindsey……..CANDACE!….……….Oh my God guess what?……….Sara is my mom's girlfriend!…….I know……..you did?.…….Oh, I have to check my e-mail then………Oh my God!…….too cool………..un huh….….……. AWESOME!……….okay.…….yeah she is in the kitchen you wanna talk to her?……….okay…….yeah hold on…………and I'll check my e-mail okay?.…….okay."

Lindsey handed the phone to Sara

"Catherine can you flip those again so they don't burn," Sara asked Catherine taking the phone from Lindsey.

"Sure," Catherine replied.

"PANDA CANDA!………. I miss you too……did you like it?….…….well I havea web cameratoo this way you can see me too.…………that's why I bought it for you, you big ole goober……….I know.……yes she is………really?….that's so cool………okay well have fun with your Mommy and Daddy okay?…….Yeah…….I will really see ya later…….okay……..I love you Candace…….okay….bye sweetheart."

Sara hung up the phone and turned her attention to the woman at her side.

"So, a web camera? That was the mystery gift. I was curious about that myself," Catherine smiled placing the last of the pancakes on a plate.

"Yeah, this way I can see her whenever we talk," Sara said leaning against the counter.

"You are an amazing woman, you know that Sara?"

"So I've been told," Sara said kissing her softly.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Lindsey asked reminding them of her presence.

"Yes your majesty, and I even have Mickey Mouse pancakes for you," Sara said as she pulled away from Catherine.

"Cool!" Lindsey replied as Catherine and Sara moved to the table with breakfast.

"Wow! Sara these are really good," Catherine said taking another bite.

"I aim to please."

"Yes you do honey," Catherine teased reminding her of last night.

"You know Mom you owe me," Lindsey interrupted.

"Oh, really and why is that?" Catherine challenged.

"Cause I picked the movie yesterday and if it wasn't for me, you and Sara would still be just friends," Lindsey beamed taking another bite of breakfast.

"Oh you think so do ya?" Catherine smiled.

"It was just a stroke of luck Lindsey," Sara said trying to help Catherine out.

"Then I must be the luckiest woman in the world," Catherine smiled gazing at Sara.

"Okay Mom, now that was cheesy even for me. I did help a little bit though ... right?" Lindsey asked innocently.

Catherine leaned over and kissed Lindsey on the cheek.

"It was luck that brought Sara to us, but you my dear Lindsey are my good luck charm."

Lindsey smiled at Catherine and turned her attention back to her plate. The threesome finished their breakfast knowing that there would a million more meals just like this one.

The End


End file.
